User talk:Fegaxeyl
Hi, welcome to Spore Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Freedom of the Galaxy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 15:07, 6 May 2009 Freedom of the Galaxy Thing Well, it's fiction so you can do whatever you want! Then again, I might change it...--Windu223 17:17, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Oh! That's ok man. Do you like the story so far? I'm going to make it rather long, though. Somethin' like 35 chapters.--Windu223 20:14, 6 May 2009 (UTC) --Windu223 17:28, 7 May 2009 (UTC)Thank you! In case you are wondering what a Yeastmouth looks like, click here:http://spore.wikia.com/wiki/Content:Yeastmouth--Windu223 14:14, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Question Do you think I should make freedom of the galaxy funny or serious? I was thinking of some funny things while I had some serious ideas on my mind. What's your opinion?--Windu223 15:50, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Good Work Your AMP article is awesome, you are basicly giving a lot of Galactic Empires history right there. If you mind maybe me and you could start recording all of the history before it becomes a massive effort?--Spyzombie45 23:29, 2 August 2009 (UTC) The Senate Hall Hey, don't forget to check out the new project. Spyzombie is going to reedit it, I think, so check it out after reediting is finished. I think the AMP will have a good time on the senate. By the way, that was the Peace Council, not the Senate. You were a member of the senate full on. In part because of that, my empire was destroyed. But, mistakes happen. This time the consequenses were on a galactic scale. --Nra 'Vadumee 00:51, 7 August 2009 (UTC) GE Replacement Fegaxyl, as far as I understand, GE is still on, however any actions made are considered to be non-canon, as the Mega-UE didn't actually go off, and thier never were any incriminating files against the Karnasaurs. From the moment the AMP began to consider leaving the Karnasaurs, it was to be considered alternate reality. The Senate Hall is more like a seperate project then a continuity. --Nra 'Vadumee 15:40, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Map Thanks for the map.--Spyzombie45 16:05, 10 August 2009 (UTC) AMP Problem Would you mind editing the AMP page? Its not mine, so I don't want to ruin it. I just don't like how it makes the Karnasaurs look. And you have some facts wrong: You weren't a member of the Peace Council, which is seperate from the Senate. You were always a Senate member. Please edit it to make my creation look, not exactly good,but not as bad as you're letting on. --Nra 'Vadumee 14:21, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Edit locations for AMP Well, most of it is in "Ringworld Scandle", preety much most of the stuff that relates to the Karnasaurs, minus the actual ringworld deal. Also, everything that had led to the detonation of the UE is to be considered an alternate reality, starting from the point where the AMP was getting worried about the Karnasaurs.I hope this helps. --Nra 'Vadumee 17:36, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Re:New Idea Honestly we just havent really posted for an while, but we have FOUR projects already, if you would like to help jump start those go ahead, but four is enough as I say it.--Spyzombie45 11:48, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :The Great Spice Crisis isn't hard to maintain and there isn't much RP to it. You just post days and if they seem dumb and you are a moderator you can remove them, like if Karnasaurs suddenly found a way to do something with the spice and it drops 50, that's what I call a dumb day. Spode Archives in purely organizational. Galactic Empires is partially dead, there's not very much of an RP aspect to it any more. Having 2 active roleplay projects would be nice (senate hall and fegaxeyl's idea). I think its a good idea, but Spyzombie is right, also, while it will prevent superweapons,I don't think many players will enjoy the tech restriction. Its googd but I don'tthink it will fly far... --Nra 'Vadumee 20:02, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Re: GE Restart All things considered, yes. We could move move the current data on the GE page to galactic records, and start off where the AMP would have thought they weren't a part of the senate, only instead, they do know. However, perhaps we should keep it dead, I don't know, ask Spy and Time, see if they'll like the idea. But yeah,it looks preety good. --Nra 'Vadumee 13:57, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Patent Issue Fegaxeyl, I patented wormholes first, as per my negotiations with Timemaster. No other species except those who have gone to Ilos (don't get any ideas; the Ilos Gate is protected by the Karnas Defense Fleet, and Ilos by the Ilos Guard Fleet) have come up with wormhole travel. I don't mind if you patent it for the UE detonation, but only Karnasaurs have it in the canonical universe. If your going to argue or negotiate, I'm willing to sharpen my debating skills online. --Nra 'Vadumee 20:28, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :Noted. But as I said with Timemaster, The Karnasaurs are the most advanced, even if by inches. --Nra 'Vadumee 21:07, September 22, 2009 (UTC) RE: GE2 Galactic Map Ok, since we've started GE2 up, can you make a new map for the canonical universe? I edited it a little to show where I want the Traconians. Cheat 16:13, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh, also, remember that the Grox are long dead in GE2, so you can remove the Grox Exclusion zone and put people there. GE2 The game is starting now, finally. You are invited to help me work on it and get the mechanics working. Resources have already been assigned. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:42, July 15, 2010 (UTC) You are Invited To check out the Spore Fan Fiction Wiki in its new and imporved form! A great new slew of fiction has been created, and the new core users here wish for you to see how the site has changed so much from its humble roots! Please also check out http://sporefanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SupcommMonroee/Meetup SupcommMonroee 02:25, February 11, 2012 (UTC)